


What's in a Name

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Sherlock is a Brat, Soulmates, Soulmates' names are written on the other's arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: “Sherlock x reader with prompt #1 (but with just the first name) where the reader is friends and in love with Sherlock but they’re all sad because the name William is on their wrist [… (contains spoilers)] Do what you want with that, cause like, suspense. Love your writing as always! ❤”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 68





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “Sherlock x reader with prompt #1 (but with just the first name) where the reader is friends and in love with Sherlock but they’re all sad because the name William is on their wrist [… (contains spoilers)] Do what you want with that, cause like, suspense. Love your writing as always! ❤”

“James.”

“No,” she huffed, taking another sip of tea.

“Andrew,” he said.

“No.”

“Christopher.”

“Christopher?” she repeated.

“It was the most popular baby name from the 1980’s,” he said, as if everyone knew that. He didn’t say anything after that, waiting for her response.

There was a long pause. “Sherlock, I’m not telling you.” She left the table in the small kitchen and proceeded to the couch.

He growled in frustration and rose from the table to follow her. “Well, why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to go looking for him,” she asserted. “I’ll meet him when I meet him.”

“Oh, that’s daft,” Sherlock groaned.

“You know what? Fine, I’ll tell you,” she said. Sherlock approached her, hands behind his back. She continued, “If you tell me yours.”

His face showed no emotion when he said, “No, absolutely not.”

“Why?” she asked. Sherlock didn’t answer. Y/N knew better than to pry. If he didn’t answer her the first time, she’d never get an answer out of him.

They both sat in silence. Sherlock read the news and Y/N tried her best to focus on the cup of tea in her hands.

“Laura?”

“John?” she countered.

“Alright, fine,” he muttered in the newspaper.

“Who do you think Sherlock’s soulmate is?” Molly asked, looking up from the microscope. 

Y/N shook her head in amusement. Molly had only asked her a thousand times before. “John says it’s Irene Adler.” Molly bit her lip in disappointment. Despite the fact that a “Harry” was out there for her somewhere, she sorely fancied the Great Sherlock Holmes. “It’s too bad John has some "Mary” out there. I think Sherlock is in love with him,“ Y/N added.

"That poor woman,” Molly said abruptly. “Sherlock’s soulmate,” she clarified.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked. Molly liked Sherlock, didn’t she? She didn’t blame her, though. Y/N had been in love with the detective for a while… Too bad his name wasn’t William. She rubbed her arm thinking of the name etched onto it. She used fantasize about a handsome William that would sweep her off her feet. Now she quite resented the name.

“It’s just… He’s so reserved,” Molly answered. “I know he has emotions in there somewhere, but he’s just so…”

“Dickish?” John’s voice came from the entrance of the room.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Molly said timidly, with a nervous laugh.

“John,” Y/N greeted. “Why are you here?”

“Sherlock wanted me to ask Molly about borrowing another body from the morgue. Some experiment he’s doing for a case,” he said.

“Oh, sure. I have one that would work,” Molly said. “I’ll go prep it now.” She left the room promptly for the morgue.

“So, running errands for your husband? It’s nice to have Sherlock off his feet for once. You know, always up and about with the kids,” Y/N teased.

“Oh, shut it,” John rolled his eyes. “I actually came here to talk to you. He just gave me a few things to do from the convenience.”

“Oh. What do you need?” she asked.

“An old military mate of mine is visiting and we were going to go out for drinks. Sherlock’s coming, too,” he said.

“Oh sure! I’d love to meet the mysterious men you hide from us. Is his name Mary?”

“No, his name’s Sam,” he huffed. “Do shut it, will you? Keep going at it and I’ll tell Sherlock your bloody soulmate’s name.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would. I love you, but there’s isn’t enough love in this world that could prevent me from telling Sherlock his name if you don’t bloody stop your teasing,” he threatened playfully. “Poor William.”

“Stop!” she seethed in a whisper. “ Sherlock might hear you!”

“You think too highly of him, Y/N. He wouldn’t put in so much effort to listen in on us. Probably finds us too boring,” John said. “I don’t understand why you won’t tell him though.”

“Because I—I… He—I just…” Y/N stuttered.

John interrupted her blabbering, “You know, if Sherlock wasn’t so bloody blind, he’d be able to tell, just like the rest of London, that you love him.”

“What? I don't—Shut up.”

“I’ll see you at the bar,” John left, leaving her scared that Sherlock would find out how she truly felt about him.

“Sorry, John. Can’t make your friend thing,” Sherlock said mockingly as he entered the flat. “I’ve got a lead on a case that’s very important.”

“I thought you were dropping that case because it was boring,” John said confused. “And yes, you are coming because you said you would. When friends make commitments, they stick to them.”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Sherlock replied bluntly.

“Y/N will be there,” John encouraged. “She said so this morning.”

Sherlock paused before saying, “What does that matter?”

“Oh come on, Sherlock! I know you’re in love with her,” John finally admitted.

“You always said I loved Irene Adler,” Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

“I say that when Y/N’s around,” John explained. “You know I’m right.”

“John, I’m incapable—”

“Of human emotion? Oh that bullshit, Sherlock. I see the way you look at her. It’s different from the way you look at Molly, Donovan—hell—even Irene! Ever since she showed up your doorstep looking for a case, you’ve been head over heels for that woman.”

“And what if I said she’s not my soulmate?” Sherlock asked solemnly.

“And what if she is?” John pushed. “Look, I have no clue whose name is on your arm, but I do know that right now, you’re in love with Y/N… She’s in love with you too. Don’t mess this up.”

Sherlock stared at John. Of course, John couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Finally, Sherlock said, “Fine, let’s go." 

Y/N changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater for the cooler weather that drinking at night involved. After putting on a light layer of makeup, she called a cab and drove to the bar.

"Y/N!” John called from the back of the bar.

“Hi, guys,” she said, taking a seat. She saw Sherlock from the corner of her eye, but her main focus lied on the new man in front of her.

“You must be Sam. Y/N,” she said with a smile. “John’s told me a lot about you." 

"No, he hasn’t,” Sherlock said, not bothering to look up from the bar menu. “He’s only just told you about Sam briefly this morning.”

“Well I mean—”

“You were just trying to be polite? It would have backfired anyways. Sam asks too many questions,” Sherlock answered for her. “He kept asking me about the blog and—”

“Ok, Sherlock. That’s enough,” John interceded. “Apologize to Y/N and Sam.”

“Really it’s fine,” Sam said. You looked up at him shyly. He smiled at you. “I guess I do ask a lot of questions." 

The four talked into the late hours of the night. Although, it was mainly Sam flirting with Y/N, as Sherlock would have put it. It was a good thing Sam was sitting across from her or Lord knows what he would have tried under the table. 

John noticed Sherlock getting antsier and antsier. He tried to shoot him a couple subtle looks but nothing worked. Sherlock continued to get worked up and make petty remarks and Sam.

"So you’re in the army,” Sherlock started. He tried to sound intimidating, which he did. John groaned under his breath. “What happened to school?”

“Oh, well my dad was in the army and I wanted to follow him in his footsteps. You know, protect and country and such. And the queen, of course,” he joked. Y/N giggled at his joke, making Sherlock frown in annoyance. 

“Wow, look at the time,” Sam said. “I gotta get to my train or else my sister will kill me.” He turned to Y/N. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too,” Y/N returned. “Here, I can walk you out." 

The two left before Sherlock could protest that Y/N would get cold. He didn’t want her to get a cold and then infect him, of course. Or that he would be the one to walk out the bar with her. To keep her safe, of course. 

"I’ll go pay the bill,” John said and left the table. 

Sherlock swiftly left the table soon after John and went out the door. He saw her just as Sam stepped into the cab.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes,” a voice said behind Y/N. She turned to see Sherlock standing close behind her.

“What?” she asked, confused.

“My full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes,” he repeated. “In case you and Sam were looking for baby names.”

“What? Sam and I aren't… Wait, what’s your first name?” she asked, incredulous.

“…It’s William,” he hesitated.

“William,” you repeated.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Sherlock, who’s your soulmate?” she asked bluntly.

“Her name is Y/N,” he said softly. 

“All this time…” she laughed and shook her head. “You asked me constantly. Almost every day who my soulmate was you always knew, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he admitted.

“The one thing I expected you not to know. You’ve know since the moment you learned my name.”

“I did,” he again admitted.

“I…” Y/N could hardly form words. “I’ve loved you this whole time and this whole time you knew I was destined for you.”

“I…I did,” he breathed.

There was a long moment of silence. He just looked down at her while she stated at her hands.

“Do you love me?” she finally asked.

“I…” Sherlock hesitated. “John says I do.”

“He says you love Irene Adler,” she corrected.

“John only says that in front you,” he explained.

“That bastard,” she laughed. “Did he know?”

“No one knows about my soulmate except Mycroft. And you.”

“Sherlock… Do you love me?” Y/N repeated.

“From the minute I learned you name,” he said.

“I love you,” she said. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her. “I love you,” she repeated. I love you, I love you, I love you.

“I love you, my darling Y/N.”

“I knew it!” John called out from the bar’s entrance. 

“Fuck off, John. I’ve found my soulmate and I would like to kiss him without interruption,” Y/N said. John lifted his hands in defeat with a large smile on his face. He turned and looked for a cab.

“Something about kissing me?” Sherlock asked.

“Maybe,” Y/N teased. “If you behave.”

“Oh, I guarantee you I won’t,” Sherlock smirked.

“Just kiss me, William.” Y/N grabbed him by his coat and placed her lips in his.

He broke the kids quickly. “Never call me William,” he growled playfully.

“Fine, kiss me, Sherlock.”


End file.
